


Stevia

by YeetYeetBitch



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 09:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18386084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeetYeetBitch/pseuds/YeetYeetBitch
Summary: Steve definetly does not use Stevia as a metephore for himself.





	Stevia

     This scene opens to Steve slamming open the door to his shared apartment with Bucky (Bottom) Barnes, who, let's be honest, is probably the only person on the entire world, ney, the entire universe that actually, truley matters to Steve. Bucky, speak of the devil, happens to currently be sitting on the couch surrounded in pillows with his feet wrapped in a blanket and stuffing his face with mini, powdered sugar donuts. Steve seems to brace himself for a moment, simply staring at Bucky, taking it all in. He takes a deep breath, slowly bringing his hand up to press against his chest. "I see it's true then, some little birdie told me that you were secretly buying unhealthy today. It seems they were RIGHT." A tear comes to Steve's eye as he realizes Tony was telling him the truth for once. "I can explain-" "Oh I'm sure you can." Steve's pouting now, showing off his blue eyed puppy dog look. Bucky opens his mouth to defend himself but instead ends up staring at Steve blankly, mouth gaping. Bucky unconsciously clenches his fist. The majestic creature continues to stand in front of him unmoving, waiting. Just standing there looking like Bucky just threatened to kill every single puppy in the world and not like he himself was threatening to kill Bucky over eating a couple powdered donuts.

     "Um, well..."

      "What."

     Now, normally Bucky would have lists of insults and past agruments he'd willingly bring up just to win an argument but right now he's having a hard time thinking of anything Steve could have possibly done that even slightly constituted as mean. Steve, in all his wonderful golden haired glory. Steve, with his adorable golden retrevier personality. A pure pupper, a loyal doggo. Steve who combs all the knots out of his hair in the morning. Steve who gets Bucky up and out of the house every morning, who makes sure he's exercising. Steve who never lets him eat pizza. Steve who always makes him put stevia in his coffee unstead of that 'toothrotting, diabetes filled sugar'.

     "I HATE STEVIA!" Shock spreads across Steve's face and more tears come to his eyes. Shit, oh no. He's gone to far. He's crossed the line. Shit. Shit. Shit.

     "I see. If that's how you really feel, I'll just take my babies and LEAVE!" Steve sprints into the kitchen, skillfully jumping over the counter to snatch three green boxes of Stevia and then run out of their apartment slamming the door behind him so hard the frame cracks and splinters.

     "Shiiiiiittttyyyyyyy fuuuuuu-"

                              \\('-')/

     Steve can currently be seen hanging off of a Tony Stark who seems to be in a state of extreme shock. Wether or not this shock is from the fact that a majestic creature is clutching him and crying into his shoulder or if it's from the words spewing out of said majestic creature's mouth, we'll never know.

     "Bucky doesn't love me Tonyyy. He said he hates Stevia. "WhAt dO I dO!"

     "Uh"

     "What did I do to deserve such hate. All I do is take care of him. I feed him. I excersise with him. I cuddle with him when he has nightmares. I make sure he gets his daily dose of coffee, with stevia of course."

     "What." At this point Tony has semi recovered from his shock and is patting Steve's back lightly.

      "TONY, BUCKY DOESN'T LOVE ME ANYMORE! He said he doesn't like Stevia! What don't you understand?"

      "You. Also, what's Stevia? Is that like, a female Steve? Did you guys try crossdressing?"

     "What?"

     "Nevermind, why do you think Bucky doesn't love you?"

     "What do you mean?"

     "You two are clearly very much in love with each other." A couple more pats, harder this time, his patience wearing thin.

     "How do you know?"

     "Because I almost throw up when ever I'm in the same premise of the two of you together. The looks you exchange could actually give diabetes." Tony moves himself and Steve to sit on a luxiourious couch figuring this conversation might take a while.

     "You're one to talk, the looks you give Pepper are border line psychotic. Like you're one step away from locking her in a castle and never letting her out until all the evil in the world is nonexistent."

     "That's offensive. A castle is way too bland for such a perfection as Pepper."

     Now that Steve thinks about it, he hasn't seen Pepper in a few weeks. He eyes Tony wearily, but before he can begin to question him, Steve spots his box of precious Stevia laying helplessly on the ground, a few packets spilled out, and is reminded of why he came to Tony in the first place. Tears spring back to his eyes and he burries his face back in Tony's neck. "What do I do Tony?"

      "I've already told you, you have nothing to worry about. Bucky loves you almost as much as you love Stevia, which is an unhealthy amount by the way."

      "Is not, it's very healthy."

      "Sure, anyway, please fuck off now. Go cry on Bucky. I'm sure he's wondering what the hell is going on." Chalk up all of Tony's new found kindness to his preparation for becoming a father or something. Wait. I've said to much. Moving on.

                            \\('-')/

      Steve could now be seen anxiously standing in front of his apartment door trying to decide wether or not he should knock, walk in, or run. The first was just starting to appeal to him when Bucky suddenly swings the door open and Steve's body chooses the third option for him. Steve sprints down the hallway at full speed with a frantic Bucky trailing behind him, gesticulating wildly. "Steve wait!"   

      "Never!"

      "Steve I'm sorry!" They've reached the outdoors now and are running in seemingly random directions, jumping over cars and people, climbing walls, neither slowing down.

      "Steve stop running!"

      "I refuse!"

      "Please! For me!"

      "I'd do anything for you that's not fair!"

      "I know!" Steve stops running so suddenly Bucky slams into him knocking them both over. Bucky lands on top of Steve, hands pressed to his chest, who had turned around to face Bucky moments before collision. Now, both stopped and impossibly close to each other, Bucky grabs onto Steve refusing to let go even as Steve attempts to get up, taking on the form of an octopus.

      "I'm really sorry I said I don't like Stevia. I didn't mean it Stevie."

      "Really?"

      "Yeah."

      "What's with the sudden change in attitude?"

      "Natashia told me you use Stevia as a metaphor for yourself."

       "Oh."

       "Did you not realize that?"

       "No not really, I guess it makes sense."

       "Yeah." Bucky and Steve lay on the ground for a moment, letting the realization sink in. Steve moves to get up grabbing Bucky's ass to heave him up too. After some struggle Steve now stands holding Bucky up by his ass in a sort of backwards piggyback style.

     "Let's go snuggle now."

      "Okay."

      And with that Steve and Bucky make their way back up to their apartment where they lay down in Steve's bed tightly wrapped together.

**Author's Note:**

> Oof


End file.
